


Ты не одна (Прощай, отчаяние)

by Theonya



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death is a happy ending here, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Femslash, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Будучи запертой в ведьме, Саяка все слышит и понимает. Когда Кеко и Мадока приходят её спасать, она отчаянно пытается выбраться. "Я ненавижу тебя, Кеске!"
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko





	Ты не одна (Прощай, отчаяние)

Слезы, горячие слезы побежали по её щекам. Она почувствовала, как что-то бесповоротно ломается, меняется, ускользает, бесследно исчезает, но не могла этому противостоять.  
 **«Я так больше не могу… Я не могу так больше!»**  
Она всегда была сильной, доброй, веселой, она обожала своих друзей, она любила одного мальчика, прекрасно играющего на скрипке, она была готова пожертвовать собой, чтобы он выкарабкался, снова стал тем же милым Кеске, но…  
Это была другая Саяка. Другая Саяка осталась в прошлом. Новая Саяка никогда не проиграет.  
Когда же начал темнеть Самоцвет Души?

«Если ты не признаешься, я сделаю это.»

Самое странное — она даже не ненавидит её, разлучницу, плохую подругу, которая для друзей почему-то вечно занята, а вот для парня, конечно, будет свободна. Он же здоров, вновь талантлив, вновь мил и вежлив, потому, естественно, они подходят друг другу. Теперь подходят.  
Отчаяние теплым морем окутало её, растворяя синеву в своей темноте.  
 **«Поддайся мне, поддайся, Саяка, и будь только моей, навсегда.»**  
Она задыхается. В нем, в себе, в этой бессмысленной жизни. Толку с того, что она волшебница? Придут на её место сотни, тысячи других, наполненных надеждой, и для чего же? Для того, чтобы узнать, что мир на самом деле черно-бел? Кому они нужны, кроме Инкубаторов? И кому нужна эта чертова любовь? Каждый день, день за днем, люди разочаровываются друг в друге и расстаются. Бросают друг друга в нужный момент. Так за что же сражаться? Что же защищать?  
Это море поглощает её, превращается в нежный океан, наполняет её болью. Она заплутала, запуталась в себе, и больше никто не сможет спасти её. Хотя, если подумать, суждено ли было ей быть спасенной?

Октавия.  
Русалка, которой никогда не суждено танцевать в её созданном мире безнадежности. Девушка с мечом в руках — отверженная королева. Она на своем месте. Так должно быть — кто-то на троне, кто-то принесен в жертву, а кого-то сделают жертвой. Она заберет в свой мир как можно больше людей. Сейчас. Вот-вот. Как только доиграет песня, как только закончит свою партию яростная обессиленная скрипка, как только эта какофония утихнет… Она ненавидит Кеске. Она ненавидит этот мир. Она ненавидит всех и каждого. Счастье — выдумка, невозможно получить внимание, невозможно быть главной на этом празднике, вести свою арию до конца…  
Саяка кричит, пытаясь вырваться, тянется к Кёко, желая обнять её и больше не отпускать, ведь девушка так хочет жить, так хочет любить, и совсем неважно, что она обожглась, жизнь ведь продолжается дальше! Но тело на руках старшей подруги не слушается, оно не слышит душу, да и существует ли оно? Долго ли ему осталось? Девчонка плачет, впадая в истерику, оставаясь в мире безумия, в мире, где еще хуже, чем там, где её бросили, она не хочет оставаться одна, но каждый человек, к которому она прикасается губами, не приходит к ней, а исчезает после поцелуя. Под трагическую музыку, под плачущую скрипку, на которой играет? играл? когда-то любимый, и вспоминая о нем, она чувствует себя обиженной и виноватой…  
 _«Саяка-тян, прекрати… Вспомни о нас!»_  
Слабый голос Мадоки пробивается через толщу воды, и она пытается вынырнуть, она ведь так хотела, чтобы все были счастливы:  
— Мадока! Я здесь! Спаси меня!

Кёко мастерски отбивает колеса, летящие в неё со всей неприступностью, а Саяка плачет, хоть и не пристало плакать такой сильной и жизнерадостной девушке.  
 _«Помнишь, мы когда-то с тобой дрались, чтобы убить друг друга… Ты вставала снова и снова, так встань же сейчас! Очнись! Ты же хотела нести справедливость!»_  
Октавия сжимает Мадоку в руке.  
 **«Я ненавижу всех вас… Что же вы со мной сделали… За что…»**  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Кёске… Я ненавижу тебя, Кёске! — кричит Саяка. — Одного тебя я и ненавижу! За это все…  
Мир вокруг неё рушится.  
Кёко грустно улыбается:  
— Не волнуйся, Саяка. Я буду с тобой рядом. Быть одной так трудно…  
Она летит на Октавию с копьем, зная, что вечно будет с ней. Её уже не спасти, и самой уже не спастись. Такова судьба. Но можно попытаться…  
Саяка двигает мощное тело Октавии навстречу смерти, и в момент, когда ничего не остается, обнимает подругу:  
— Спасибо, Кёко…  
Свободная рука гладит её по волосам и прижимает к себе:  
— Ты больше никогда не будешь одна, Саяка. Больше никогда.

Ночью Кеске просыпается в слезах. Он не помнит, что же снилось, переворачивается на другой бок и спокойно засыпает, размышляя о том, куда же пойдут они с Хитоми, даже не подозревая о том, что утром попадет под поезд и больше никогда не увидится со своей миленькой девушкой.  
Закон равноценного обмена.  
Для того, чтобы пропала ненависть, нужно убрать её причину.  
Кьюбей спрыгивает с его окна, равнодушно хмыкает и идет по своим делам.  
Мир нуждается в новой волшебнице.


End file.
